


穿到自己写的小说里怎么办19

by peachandpeace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Job, Bnior, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandpeace/pseuds/peachandpeace





	穿到自己写的小说里怎么办19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



在沙发上看了很久的博客后，睡意慢慢袭来，不多时朴珍荣就仰倒在沙发上打起了瞌睡。

他在外面很是拘谨，林在范知道，这小家伙在家里的沙发上可是岔开了大腿还趴着睡在沙发上的。现如今却畏畏缩缩地坐在沙发的最边缘，头靠着沙发背睡得头一顿一顿地，很不安稳。

很想摸摸他毛绒绒地头发，捏捏他肉肉的脸颊，他就像小时候家里养的小茶杯犬一样可爱，所有人见了都想碰碰他，林在范不能忘记那些人不怀好意地盯着朴珍荣的样子。

本来签完文件的字后，林在范是想带他去吃午饭的，现在看来是不可能了。他小心翼翼地把人抱进休息室里，脱了外套和鞋袜，放到床上，才想起要让上次助理拿去干洗的被子拿回来。

这是个观察小情人的好时机。

朴珍荣身材比例很好，但似乎瘦了一些，衣服再厚他穿着也不显肿，抱在怀里像是抱着刚抽条的少年，又软又有韧劲。

办公室里的暖气开得足，林在范便帮他把厚重的毛衣也脱了，这样能睡得舒服些。他里面穿的是一脸米色长袖衫，别人穿起来像瓜农，他穿起来却很好看，胸前的扣子没有扣上，漏出了大片瓷白的肌肤。他的手也好看，手脚的指甲修的干净圆润还透着粉嫩，林在范没忍住，吻上了他的手背。

鼻尖的呼吸好像惊动了睡着的人。朴珍荣想收回他的手，但是却被紧紧地抓得生疼，疼得他想醒过来教训那个不知好歹的男人。

林在范在他睁开沾着泪光的眸子时转而吻向了他的嘴唇，这样可以防止这个小坏蛋又说出什么奇奇怪怪地话。

怕身下的人乱动，林在范两条腿压在朴珍荣的腿上，两只手把朴珍荣的手压紧在头的两侧，嘴是应该得堵得最紧的，毕竟朴珍荣的伶牙俐齿他是见识过了，专门挑不合的时宜讲刺激人的话，必须得教训教训。

渐渐地身下的人挣扎得不厉害了，像是力气用尽的样子，他听话点了，嘴里甚至吐出了呻吟娇喘。

林在范满意地离开他，看着身下的人因为四片交缠的唇分开时的藕断丝连而害羞地眼睛都睁不开。

他等不了了。

林在范一手抄起空调遥控把暖气调得更高，一手急着把朴珍荣的塞在秋裤里的长袖衫拉出来，整件地脱到手臂上打了个节。

“嗯……喂！松开……傻逼是不是！”朴珍荣如梦初醒一般，显然没想到林在范会玩这一出，明明他都愿意配合这场不平等的性爱了。

林在范总是爱和朴珍荣计较，似乎遇到朴珍荣这个人后，他就开始变得幼稚起来，特别是在床上。总觉得把这个人榨干就是一种乐趣，因为朴珍荣总是一副好了伤疤忘了疼的样子，像他刚刚说的话，永远都那么欠收拾。

林在范大拇指摩挲着朴珍荣饱满好看的双唇，如果把阴茎放进去一定很爽，让他的嘴只会发出性器进出摩擦出的空气和口水的声音。

朴珍荣是被扯着手腕上的衬衣跪坐起来的，林在范就站在他前面，惩罚似的拿阴茎去碰朴珍荣的嘴，前液把他的唇涂得亮晶晶地，煞是好看。

朴珍荣是思忖了一下把林在范那活咬断的后果，最终还是不情不愿地舔了几下，感到没什么奇怪的味道后又把阴茎包进嘴里，学着视频里的主角给林在范口交，双手因为被绑住而温顺地放在胸前，眼睛时不时地看向上方的男人，像是要讨点赞美或是奖励

那哥哥把精液奖励给你。

情欲总是能轻易地摧毁人的理智，林在范几乎是食髓知味地把阴茎往朴珍荣嘴里送，甚至不管不顾地按着他的头用力冲撞，直到身下的人受不了地乱哼哼，他才逐渐找回理智

“宝贝，你技术真好，我是第一个吗？”

得到身下人意乱情迷地点头，林在范眼底除了情欲再无其他。

朴珍荣被钉在林在范身上，底裤一并被脱去，手臂上的衬衣也被解开，血液许久不流通的手腕此刻只能软软地攀附在林在范宽厚的肩膀上，一点用处都没有，也没办法阻止林在范的手指侵犯他的动作。

林在范早就不剩多少耐心，与其说是扩张，不如说是指奸，入侵的手指没在穴口停留多一会儿就探进小穴里，直截了当地往前列腺戳去，连润滑剂都没涂，怀里的人就被干出了水。

“太快了……嗯……”，朴珍荣显然没办法接受那么快的进度，连忙用手推了推那只探在腿间的手，却反而被林在范另一只手抓住往他的阴茎上去。

细软的手指根本没办法抚慰林在范的东西，他连自己的都无暇顾及，单单是身后的侵犯，就分了他百分之九十的注意力。

林在范终于忍不住了，抬起朴珍荣的腰就往自己的阴茎上坐下来，水淋淋的穴口很容易就接纳了粗大的阴茎，但给朴珍荣带来的饱涨的感觉还是不容忽视。

他急切地想让林在范慢点，或者让他的龟头卡在前列腺就好了。

男人的前列腺生的很浅，稍稍插入便能让身体的主人颤栗发抖，快感能一点点累计就够了，但林在范偏偏不遂他的愿，双手紧紧地卡住他的腰，发育过度的性器由上到下直直戳到底，无论怎么动，都会按着敏感点摩擦过去，说什么都要把人欺负到哭。

“不行……啊，嗯，出去一点……”朴珍荣已经不知道自己在说写什么，只知道再用这个姿势做爱，他一定会被干的亲妈都不认识。

得换个姿势，他乞求到。

“叫我”

“嗯……啊！总裁……”

“不对”

“老板……”

“不是”

“……哥，哥哥，嗯……”

林在范脑海里最后一条弦断得突然，本来以为叫个老公还是主人才能满意，大脑却在男孩奶奶又带着情绪地叫了声哥哥而疯狂

好像真的在艹自己的弟弟，好想把他藏起来不让别人看见听见

最终还是没有换姿势，怀里的人在他腹部射了好几次，最终软软地倒在自己肩膀上，一副累坏了的样子。


End file.
